


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Or More)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are dragged to a party unwillingly by their brothers. Locked in a closet together, they are forced to play seven minutes in heaven. But...maybe they'd like more time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven (Or More)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** major smut ahead, also written in "roleplay" format, as this is based off of one...

Cas hadn't wanted to go to this party. But Meg had dragged him along and Gabriel had locked him in a closet with Dean Winchester. He didn't mind being in there with Dean. He secretly had a little crush on him. But he didn't think Dean liked him back. "I'm sorry." He muttered when they heard a click and a chair being shoved under the doorknob

Dean was slightly freaking out. He had only come to this party to make sure Sam didn't drink to much. Now he was stuck in the closet with Cas.

Castiel slowly slid down onto the floor, leaning against the door. "Well...this is...a strange predicament."

Dean looked everywhere but at Cas as he answered,"I may kill your brother when I get out of here."

"I may have to do the same to yours," Sam had also been goading the rest on, laughing at the thought of Dean and Cas sharing a 'moment'. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So...what can we do?"

"I guess we can sit here and wait or give the crowd what they want." Dean said a little frustrated at how Sammy had done this to him.

"What they want?" Cas asked, slightly confused. Realization suddenly dawned on his face. "Oh, well..." He stood again, a bit closer to Dean. "I don't think they're going to let us out until we do."

"Might as well get this over with." Dean said leaning into Cas and placing a light kiss on his chapped lips. Dean hated to admit to himself but he felt something like butterflies in his stomach.

Cas stopped himself from smiling against Dean's lips. Slowly pressing back, he reached up to put a hand on the other man's  
shoulder.

Dean felt the other man's hand slide onto his arm. Dean couldn't help but notice the static he felt from his touch. Dean backed Cas into the door and kissed a little harder.

Slightly surprised, but giddy at the feeling, Cas opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Was it just him, out was Dean enjoying it too? He hoped he wasn't just going it to get out...

Dean slid his tongue into the other man's mouth. He had never admitted it to anyone but he was bi-curious. Kissing a guy was actually not so bad. Dean then started to trail his hands down Cas's arms.

Cas's hand slid down Dean's shoulder to find the handprint shaped scar he himself had left years ago. It rested gently there, almost like a silent apology. He finally allowed himself to smile.

Dean felt Cas smile through the kiss. He stopped only for a second to give him a smile back. Dean then went on to kiss Cas's stubbly chin down to his neck where he began to suck.

Castiel was even more surprised at this motion and gently put his hand on the back of Dean's neck, tilting his own to give the other better access.

Dean continued to suck on the angel's smooth soft neck until he was sure that he had branded him with a bruise. Only then did he stop to look at Cas. "Are you OK with all of this? I don't want to put you into a situation you don't want to be in."

Castiel simply shook his head, and even to his own surprise, leaned forward to crash his lips against the mortal's again.

Dean was surprised by this move. He had no idea Cas would want this. All Dean could do was wrap his arms around his angel and deepen the already bruising kiss.

Cas placed his hand in Dean's hair, his fingers raking through the short, slightly blonde would-be curls. Groaning quietly into the other man's mouth, he tilted his head to the side.

Dean heard a small groan escape Cas. He wished he wouldn't have heard it. Because now his pants felt extremely tight. What was his angel doing to him. He had never thought that he would feel this way about a man, let alone his best friend.

Castiel's body was now pressed against Dean's in the not-so-accidental embrace. He felt the bulge at Dean's pants and hoped to his father in heaven he wouldn't get the same thing.

Dean, not being able to control himself any longer, started to take off Cas' trenchcoat. This only made the bulge in his pants worse.

Cas let the coat fall of his shoulders, and slowly began tugging at Dean's green jacket. He felt his pants getting tighter, and didn't fully understand what it meant.

Dean allowed Cas to slowly undress him as he did the same to the angel. He couldn't stop his hands from traveling over the vast area of Cas' chest.

Once they were both finally shirtless, he heard the lock jiggling behind him. He flicked his wrist lightly and the door locked again. He heard a few chuckles from the others, as they all went upstairs.

Dean paused to realize that they were still at the party, in a locked closet. What was he doing? He didn't need to do this with Cas but it felt so good. "Cas do...do you like me?"

Cas hesitated a moment, before deciding to finally come clean. "I suppose. Yes, I do." He had said this slowly, as if realizing it then and there that he truly did, though he'd known it all this time, like Dean. Maybe even love...

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. His angel liked him. How long had he felt this way? Dean couldn't stop himself from admitting how he felt, "Cas... I like you too." But before Cas could answer back Dean planted a kiss on his mouth.

Cas returned the urgent kiss, running a hand down Dean's arm. "Really?" He asked hopefully against Dean's lips. His hand found the other's belt buckle.

"Yes, really. I have for awhile now I guess." All Dean could think about was getting the angel naked. He couldn't help but start to undo Cas' pants.

Cas did the same, still not sure what the tightness meant. All he knew was that he needed Dean, badly. Slight relief came once his pants were undone, and the angel realized then what it was. On this realization, he pressed against Dean even further, rubbing his tongue against Dean's teeth.

Dean felt the bulge release from his pants as Cas had finished undoing them. Dean allowed the angel to explore his mouth with a wondering tongue. It was all Dean could do from throwing Cas against the wall.

Cas put both his hands against Dean's chest, smiling again at the thought of what they were doing. He back himself against the wall, pulling Dean with him.

Dean could feel the other man's erection press against his thigh. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He dropped down to his knees and began to slowly suck on the angel.

Cas leaned his head back, moaning loudly. He'd never felt anything like this, nothing this good before. He put his hand back in Dean's hair and chuckled lightly.

Dean could feel Cas grow a little more inside his mouth. He began sucking slowly but the more Cas gripped his hair the faster he went.

The angel thrust swiftly on pure instinct, moaning again, deep in his throat. He didn't know what to do next. The pleasure engulfed him until that was all there was in the world.

Dean was caught off guard by the angel's thrust. He didn't let that stop him though. He had already planned on finishing this angel off. Dean began to lick the tip of the man and when he went back to sucking he felt an eruption of liquid in his mouth.

Cas cried out at the release and sank to his knees, pulling Dean to him in an urgent kiss. He needed to feel the other close to him, as close as possible.

Dean kept kissing the angel with bruising kisses. Dean needed to be inside him. He layed Cas on his back and began kissing his way down his stomach.  
Cas leaned up into Dean's body, his mind going wild as he sucked on Dean's tongue.

Dean pulled away from the persistent kiss. "Cas I need you. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." That was all Dean could manage to say before he lifted up the angels legs and wrapped them around his torso.

Cas had his hands around Dean's neck and could only imagine what came next. He felt something hard but flesh press again him as he prepared himself mentally for what Dean was about to do.

Dean slowly entered Cas. He had to hold himself back remembering this was his first time. He didn't want to hurt Cas. As he slowly began to push he gazed into the man's deep blue eyes.

Cas suddenly closed his eyes, only half prepared for the insertion. He groaned, a mix that was between pleasure and discomfort.

Dean heard the somewhat pain in the man's groan. He stopped for a moment to let the man adjust to the feel. When he was sure Cas was ready he pushed a little harder and deeper.

Cas slowly became accustomed to the stretch and moved his hips down a bit, knowing Dean needed this release just as he had.

Dean felt Cas begin to move in rhythm with his slow thrusts. So he decided to pick up the pace. Dean began going faster and faster until he was almost out of breath.

Cas let everything happen, still slightly oblivious to the situation. He pulled Dean to him as they worked together to bring the other to a climax.

As Cas had just let out a moan Dean came. He couldn't stop himself from falling on top of Cas' chest. It had been like nothing he had before. Being inside of Cas' was intoxicating.

Cas was still kissing Dean, everywhere he could reach. His shoulders, his cheeks, even the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, his lips found them all.

Dean let Cas travel his body with his mouth. Dean was enjoying this to much. All Dean could ask was, "Did I hurt you Cas?"

Cas felt slightly sore from when Dean was inside him, but he shook his head frantically, afraid Dean would never do this with him again if he said yes.

Dean slowly nodded his head. He was happy that he hadn't hurt his angel. All of the sudden he heard a yelp from upstairs and remembered where they were. "Cas I hate to stop this but we need to go back to the party."

Cas nodded sadly, realizing one again where they were. "Yes. I think so too." He slowly stood, trying ignore the sharp sting he received upon standing.

Dean rose and noticed a wince upon Cas' face. He knew Cas would be sore for a few days. They were both slowly getting dressed but Dean paused every few moments to place a kiss on Cas.

Cas enjoyed the sudden kisses, and each one was a surprise for the angel. Putting his coat back on, he unlocked the door by simply flicking his hand upward.

Dean planted one last kiss upon Cas' lips and when they turned they were greeted by everyone at the party. They all burst out clapping and shouting. Only then did Gabriel and Sam appear from the back and walk towards them.

"Here we go..." Cas muttered, standing by Dean and not moving an inch. Sam came up and clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Nice job, bro. You fucked an angel." He had been drinking a bit.

Gabriel walked up to Cas' pulling his cheek and said, "My Cassie has finally grown up." With that the two walked away leaving Dean and Cas standing in the door way of the closet. The closet that had opened their eyes to how they truly felt about one another.

"So, they came out of the closet." Sam chuckled as they left the two. Cas looked over. "I believe your brother is highly intoxicated."

"Doesn't surprise me. That little shit is gonna get an earful tomorrow." Dean snorted out the remark. He then looked Cas in the eyes and couldn't stop from kissing him. He never wanted to let go of his angel. Little had he noticed he hadn't really let go of him yet. For he was still holding his hand through all the time they had left the closet.

Cas smiled even before Dean's lips met his own. He knew more in his heart, this was what love felt like, this is what being human meant. This is what Anna had always told him about. And if being human meant this, he'd gladly fall for Dean, in more than one way.

That started off so smutty and turned into something precious :')


End file.
